Thedaughterofthegods
by Violetta stark
Summary: Meet violetta stark the daughter of athena and apollo this is her story
1. Tenyearsago

I own nothing

This story starts with a prophecy made 10 years ago

10 years ago the Gods are given a prophecy

This is the prophecy

5 year from now a child of the Gods shall be born

The child is Born among who stand below it

But will not treat them that way the child shall be kind and selfless

It shall carry the flame of life within

Giving it all powers known to magical mortals

The Gods thank the oracle as she leaves


	2. Chapter1

I own nothing

10 years later

Violetta's pov

Mr. Dragun

Yes child

i'm done

Good do it again

But master

Do it again yes master

She whispers to the girl she is sparing sorry Lora it is alright Vio

Persephone's pov

I was in my mother's garden when i felt the discomfort of a child that begs me to make the pain stop

I stand up alerting my mother

What is it my dear

someone hurts a descendant of mine and it begs me to make it stop i say

We will go to the others

With the other Gods

A descendant of mine is in pain we need to help the child she might also be one of your descendant

She might be mine Apollo said my human form died 5 years ago

My human from died 5 years ago two

The child is in pain you are right my love she doesn't want to fight anymore

We need to help her

With violetta

Oké violetta that is enough

Yes master

As my master left i fell down to my knees looking into lora's eyes

I'm so sorry lora it is oké it isn't your fault and i will heal again like always

She gets taken by the medic when they are out of sight my face changes now you can see how tired i'm

I faint

Apollo's pov as we arrive we see a little 5 year old about to faint

I catch the little girl in my arms i make sure the other Gods don't see her

Let's go you got her yes and we first have to make sure she is save

The Gods leave


	3. Chapter2

Two hours later in olympus

No one's pov

Violetta wakes up and sleepy get out of the big bed that isn't her's

She wonders through the hall of zeus's palace

When she walks into the throne room

As the Gods are busy talking

Big people punish violetta they all look at violetta

The shrink to human height no little one why would we do that Apollo said

I bad girl me sleep when master said no sleep

No you were not a bad girl

As Apollo picked her up at first she struggled but as soon as she felt his warmth around her she relaxt

It is already late what do you think off a bit of sleep he said

Violetta nodded sleepy as she had almost fallen asleep again

After she was put back to bed the Gods had to make a plan for the girl

Zeus's pov

We had no idea how to raise the girl as we did not know what her powers were

To find out Athena said we would have to go to the goblin king and after that they would have to go gringotts besides from wizarding money it also had a special level for the money off the Gods unknown to the demigods also unknown to them was that there was a special part off every mall for the Gods you could only enter with permission from the Gods or if you are a child of to Gods

We decide that the women will go shopping with her and the men would take care of the man that hurt her

The next day Violetta's pov

I got woken up by my new mommy

What do you think of going on a trip she said

Athena's pov

As i asked that i saw her think she nodded and walk off to get dressed it did not go well Athena had to help her

At the breakfast table she ran to Apollo she let him pick her up

Daddy mommy and i are going on a trip

Really

Yeah you coming two

No sorry i have to do something

Oké she said sadly

But your aunts are going with you

All the adults smiled at her and she smiled back

Artemis's pov

We arrive at the gobelin kings palace

Our group existing of :

Athena

Demeter

Hera

Hestia

Aphrodite

Panacea

Persephone

We get welcomed by the gobelin

Welcome goddesses with what could i be of service

We would like a power and parent test

Ofcourse

He gets a knife

We are just going to need a view drops of blood

Violetta held her hands out waiting for one of us to cut her

We look at each other

Violetta sighs and gets the knife from the goblin king and cuts herself carefully

And 14 drops of scarlet blood fall onto the tests

The power test results are:

Water

Fire

Earth

Wind

Teleportation

Shape shifter

Telekinesis

Mind reading

Healing

Other elements besides the main four

Anything with flowers and nature

And many more undetermined

Well that is a first

Now the results of the parent test

Mortal mother Lumina Stark past queen of the fairy's all power fairy

Mortal father Oritel Stark past king of the fairy's element fairy

Immortal father Apollo (son of Zeus en Leto, sun,orakel, healing, fortiun telling and music)

Immortal mother Athena (daughter of Zeus, protector of artists, hand works Athene, war , whisdom , war godess, gardian angel of green Hero's

Thank you for your help

Gladly

Hera's pov

After saying goodbye to the goblin king

We went to gringotts

How can i help you a desk goblin

We would like to see into our faulds

Of Course names please and keys

Athena gives the goblin 16 keys and whispers the names of all the Gods to the goblin

I see

Suddenly violetta speaks up are you sure that i'm allowed to have a key and use it

If you want we can ask the rest i say

Yes please

Here is a water drink fountain

We send a message to Zeus by Iris massaging

What is it Hera

Violetta was wondering if she was allowed to use your faulds

She can use all of it if she would want whenever she wants

Thank You that was it

Let's go then Athena says

We go into The faulds and collect enough money

After that we go to the mall we buy new clothes when we pas a magical pet shop she bags us for a pet we agree she comes out of the shop with a wolf cub

Then we come past a bookstore and get all the books she wants

Then we go back to Olympus on the way back violetta had fallen asleep in artemis's arms as she woke up all the male's came into the room

Artemis put her down but instead of going to her father she went over to the books we just bought and grabs the one about wolves and starts to read you know how to read i learned how to since i was two daddy

I have the knowledge of someone who finished high school but i'm still 5 years old

She gave the cub food at dinner after that they both go to sleep as they were tried

We looked over the tests and decided on a plan

No one's pov

This is the plan the Gods made for her

From next week she will live in a house in Manhattan with a guardian

Until she is in sixth grade then she will go to camp half blood

We decided that Artemis would be her guardian


	4. Chapter3

7 years later in a house in Manhattan

Violetta come on you are going to be late

Coming aunt Alice

Alice that was what i had called myself in the mortal world

Alice hunter was my full name

I had insisted she called me Alice especially in front of my boyfriend even though we both hated him he was needed to keep her safe his smell kept the monsters away

Her wolf Nova that was made to look like a big dog came up from her pillow as violetta rushes down the stairs

She gave Nova her food grabs a piece of toast with jam kisses me on the cheek and said goodbye to Jordan with a weak wave

Violetta's pov

I run out the door and go to school while eating the piece of toast

When i get at school i get greeted by nora my best friend

Nora was a sathor but no one besides aunt artemis knew that i knew what nora was

Hé violetta how you doing

I'm fine

We went inside the first class we had was latin

My only problem was i can't write it or speak it but i can understand if it is spoken and i can read it without trouble

I and i had this with all the languages except for english and mother tongue Lecencean

Good Morning class today we are going on a field trip to the museum

On the bus to the museum lizzy greenway is throwing pieces of her lunch at me

Nora asks how do you stay so calm i think about what to say because the truth is i was anything but calm i never showed that was do to the way i was raised the first 5 years of my life but i can't tell her that not jet

Believe me i'm not what i want to do is punch her in the face but that would give problems at home

During the tour i was not paying attention until mr. Brown asked me a question

What do we see here violetta he asked

We see Kronos eating his kids

He did this because he did not trust them

But his wife hid Zeus Zeus made his father throw up a war started the Gods won and cut him to pieces and threw him into the depths of hell

Really good he went on about it

I walked away from the group because i felt a broken free monster

Hello miss can i help you

Yes you can little one

As i'm about to take of my bracelets

I hear Nora's and Mr Brown's voice call out my name distracting me

The furry atacs me pushing me against the wall the only thing between me and the monster is one of my blades i whisper to the monster tell uncle hades hello from Apollo baby girl i put my other sword in the monster's stomach

I changed my weapons into bracelets again

When i hear Mr brown say you must be confused about what just happened

But Nora will explain everything just go with her you can trust her

I follow Nora out the museum acting like i'm confused

Nora stops a cab get in she says

Nora's pov

Where to young lady the driver asks

Half blood hill please

Of course

After we arrive at half blood hill and we have given the driver his money

Let go we walk past a tree

I hear violetta ask why are we here nora

I hear her gasp as we walk threw the magical border

I turn around and say listen Violetta you are a demigod that is a child of a mortal and a God

Annabeth's pov

She a demigod absolutely not

shut up annabeth Nora says

It is even more likely that hell freezes over then that she is a demigod little sather

You are worth as much as dirt

Don't push me the mortal girl says

What are you going to do your a mortal

This she attacks me and in a second she has me pushed against the ground

She lets me go she walks away i get up i see that she is gone

No one's pov

violetta Victoria Sofia Denise Stark you had us worried sick young lady

Hello to you two mother

Your mother was just a little worried violetta

We all were little girl

Dad i'm not 5 anymore

We were not worried until you did not report back to artemis

yeah that would have been a little hard as i'm supposed to not know about any of this violetta says

Violetta Pov

Hé Violetta there you are

Yeah sorry Nora overreacted i did not have to do that

Did i hurt her Nora yeah you probably broke her arm

You know didn't mean to

I know

You coming

No i just want to be alone for a while

After she is gone i start crying

When i hear the dinner bell i start to walk around camp in search for the dinner hall

When i'm close to the dinner hall but still outside hearing reach

If you want to sneak up on me you are going to have to practice more

You hurt annabeth chase

What is she to all of you we respect her

They attack me and i don't defend myself

10 minutes later

I stand up to go and eat

When Nora sees me she rushes to me and sits me down at her table

Who did this will

I hold up my hand don't Nora i'm fine all i want to do is eat and if you can point me to my cabin after that would be lovely

Nora's pov

She walks away to get food

I walk over to the Apollo table

Hé will could you look at someone

Yeah sure

I brought him over to the table me and Violetta sat at

Will's pov

When i saw her all bloody i ran over to her hey i'm will son of Apollo are you hurt

Hi will and yeah two broken ribs and a broken arm and some cuts but i'm fine this has happened more than you think she says

Oké but if it hurts even a bit

I will tell you promise she says smiling i look above her and see a lithingblod a water lily trytaint grain a war helmet a owl a harp a moon two forge hammers a bird with a flower a rainbow hades symbol and Hermes symbol

Don't tell me i have been claimed by all thirteen Gods she said

Yeah wait you knew you that was going to happened

Well with my luck anything is possible she said shyly smiling

Who are your parents everyone asks at the same time

Athena and Apollo

You are the daughter of two Gods someone from the Hermes cabin

Yeah Kyrian can you show me where my cabin is

Sure kyrian said


	5. Chapte4

Violetta's pov

Do you see the house on top of that rock i see a gigantic white house

It has eleven bedrooms one master ten guest bedrooms all of them have their own bathroom a big kitchen and dining room a ballroom a training room and weapon room and a enormous gardan with a pool

Do you think you can make it up there cyrain asks

Yeah i will be fine

I find the master bedroom take of my clothes and pull a t-shirt over my head and fall asleep

The next morning

I wake up at 6 am put on my running clothes after running 30 minutes i shower after that i take all my clothes of my suitcase that was here when i came here

When i hear the breakfast bell i put on my sneakers

Everyone stops talking as i walk in

I look at them sigh and shake my head

I grab a piece of toast and put jam on it

As i look up about to walk away i see Nova bordering some campers

What do you want stupid dog i grab a raw chicken that was not Fried yet

Nova come here girl

She runs to me i give her the chicken

Let's go find a place to eat

I sit in front of the house eating while looking out over the ocean

When i'm done eating i sigh today is capture the flag

It was the Apollo cabin against the Athena cabin

The last 2 years we have pulled straws

I pull a straw first and pull the blue team Apollo's team

When everyone was sorted in capture the flag started

Will was our team leader and he had placed me at the flag

Annabeth and percy attacked me

I struck percy first then Annabeth then will came to help me

He took on Percy when will had beaten Percy

I was still fighting Annabeth i held back more than i normally would because she was fighting with a broken arm

I put her against a rock with her good arm

Her sword dropped i thought i had disarmed her when i felt the hand off her broken arm go to her dager i threw her against the wall making her stumble and yell at her you don't have a broken arm

Yes i do stupid girl you can still fight with a broken arm

You can't i scream

And how would you know this probably is your first

It's isn't i have fought many people and that is how i know

She's right you are lying i told you there was nothing wrong with your arm

Why did you lie Annabeth Percy asks

Because she is one big lying demigod she is probably a daughter of demeter and some mortal

I run away crying

After running for a view minutes i sit down in the sand and Nova comes to calm me down

I do calm down and start sobbing

I Snap my fingers and my backpack appears i stand up and walk out of the protective border with Nova coming after me

Percy's pov i could not believe that Annabeth had said that she wouldn't have lied about who her parents where all the Gods where evenly respected

I saw a group of 16 people stand behind everyone they have a godly oura then i release it are the Gods everyone turns around to see what i'm looking at

All of them were here Aphrodite,Apollo,Ares,Artemis,Demeter,hades Hephaestus,Hera,Hermes,Hestia,Iris,Athena,Panacea ,Persephone,Poseidon and Zeus

Where is the girl Zeus boomed

Kyrian and dionysos look at each other panicked


	6. Chapter5

She isn't here anymore Artemis says

What

But i think i know where she is

You don't think she is there

Jordan isn't home he out of town

Will and i go with the Gods to the house where Violetta had lived with Artemis

We went up to her room and there she was sitting on her bed

Atena and Apollo go to sit next to her

Why does everyone think i'm lying i mean why would i

We know baby girl

They know it two right boys Apollo asks

We nod

I do have a question dad will's voice came

Just one violetta asked

Yeah how were you not overrun by monsters outside of your house

Well aunt aunt Artemis had me followed until i was 8 after that she said that i was skilled enough to no be followed anymore as long as i checked in with her every time she felt a monster that had escaped

Now that is clear let go back to camp Athena says

No i will not i want to see the mythical creatures

Absolutely not Athena and Apollo scream

Yes i'm

You are not going on your own

We can go with her

Just the two of you

We will take 2 more to back us up and we will always make sure she is save i said

Alright than you can go athena said

Thank you she hugged her parents

And we left before i went outside i saw Artemis smile and shake her head

We went back to camp to meet grover and Annabeth

Violetta's pov

When we arrived back at camp i saw Annabeth and grover wait for us

Hey Violetta i'm sorry i shouldn't have said that

No Annabeth i should be apologizing

Everyone looked at me shocked

I let myself be ruled by my emotions

Who is ready to explore the world percy asked

Let's go i said

There is our transportation

It was a Pirate ship

I saw all of the Gods went to them and said well here goes nothing

Zeus spoke are you sure you can't stay here safe

I will be fine

I must be going now

We get aboard the boat

Will's pov

As we sailed away

Violetta sat down on the edge of the boat

We stop after sailing 2 hours

Why are you sitting there i hear Annabeth ask

Who says i can't

I say you can't it is dangerous and annoying

Well if you really want to know this is why

She drops herself into the water

And all of us hurry over to the side were she dropped into the water

But when we look we see Violetta with a fish tail

You are a sirene percy says in astanischment

No mermaid


	7. Chapter6

Violetta

we look around and after a minute we see Violetta laughing at us

she holds her legs out of the water but instead of legs she has a fish tale

a mermaid percy says shocked

yeah that is the second reason i wanted to go here enough room to swim around

i can't believe mother let you go anywhere with this annabeth says

who says the other gods know not even Artemis knows

why not i ask

because i like it here if they knew i would have to go back to Olympus and it isn't as amazing as you think you get bored fast

i think you should tell them annabeth says

easy for you to say you only spent time with your mother when she is happy

well she looked pretty happy when we came to get you

yes but she was over protective

that is what i mean violetta said claiming onto the boat

Violetta's pov

as i say that and claim aboard the boat

i see Poseidon standing there

you and the others heard that yeah and we want you to come back

fine but at least say hello to your son

but Violetta i

you can tell them that it was my idea

hi boy he says stiffly

hi dad

you can go now percy says

with violetta in olympus

why didn't you tell us

i saw no need to

artemis did you know about this

no i had no idea if i knew i would have brought her right back here

this is the reason i didn't tell you because you would take away my freedom

i storm of to my room

apollo's pov

what should we do with her if she really is going to life here she can't stay with zeus all the time

i love having her it isn't a problem

i know you do dad but she needs her own place

let's sleep about it

oké fine with us

the next morning

with the gods

She is right you know we have no idea what she likes to do what her interests are

Maybe we need to spent some time with her

After that she can go to camp half blood

I would like that i hear Violetta's voice

But you know we have to go to earth

I know but i want to get to know my daughter don't you Athena asks

All in favor

Yes we all say

Four years later Athena and Apollo's pov

A lot had changed in four years violetta has control over her powers and doesn't look like a child anymore but like a young woman she is 180 centimeter and has brown long hair and beautiful green eyes and the smooth skin of a God

Our daughter looks nothing like when she was 12

Violetta's pov

I'm excited for today because i i'm going to camp half blood for a hole summer

I arrive at halfbloed hile

As i walk past the border nora annabeth grover and percy come up to me

How did you get past the border

Nora it's me

Violetta but you

My parents said i was ready to go here

Oké dinner is almost ready but can we talk nora asks

Sure we goof to talk

Look i wanted to visit you but not before i understood myself

I know i'm just happy your back

Let's go to dinner

Meanwhile with percy and annabeth

We go to the dinner hall and see will talk to his friends

Calypso Nico Piper and Frank and Leo

Hey will you are never going to believe who is back

As he is about to guess Violetta walks in

We see them stare at each other for a second before she goes to get something to eat

Violetta's pov

Will has changed he has a little more muscle and is a little taller with his blond hair looks messy Violetta if you wanted to have friends you should have stuck around

I go to sit with nora and we talk about what all of them have been up to

After dinner i'm about to go to my cabin

When everyone comes up to me

Hi Violetta how are you

I'm fine

I'm gonna go to my cabin

Vio wait i need to talk to you

Oké come on

Why did you stay away

I'm sorry really i'm but i had to understand myself and my powers before i could live a normal life

I understand

So how has it been living with two Gods

I learned a lot but it wasn't easy

It's getting late you must head back to your friends

Yeah you are right

Will's pov

Violetta had changed a lot

As i walk back into the dinning hall all my friends ask who is she

I knew Violetta when she was 12

That was 4 years ago

That means she is your age

Yeah we are both 16

Who is her godly parent

She has two Athena and Apollo

So she is your half sister

Yeah

The next day

I go to the training arena and see Violetta training sword fighting when she is done i clap she is really good at it

O,hi Will have you heard at the end of the summer we have a quest to go to a normal school

Really why

To protect them from monsters there have been of monsters there

It's at

good high school

The school where percy goes yes

I liked Violetta had done so for 4 years

But i know it's weird dating your half brother

But after looking into her eyes i decide why not

Hey Violetta would you like to go on a date with me

Yeah i would love that Will but won't it be weird me dating my half brother

Our father had a child with his half sisters human form

Yeah you are right

But we might have to hide this from the Gods and our friends

Yeah they would think it's weird with you being my half sister

So how are we going to explain us spending time togeter

I have a idea we act like you are still angery at me for leaving and if we want to spent time togeter we will just make up excuses

Sound good

Fine with me


End file.
